


Worth

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was a cute kid but he's downright beautiful now. He didn't seem to know it then and he almost certainly doesn't know it now, and Kisumi thinks there's something unfair in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by that childhood flashback of Makoto and Haru reaching at the same time for the dolphin charm, which of course Haru ends up with.

Kisumi stands on the doorstep of what he's guessing is still the Tachibana residence. He could have asked someone, of course, but chances are Makoto hasn't moved since middle school. Even if this isn't Makoto's house he hasn't really lost anything coming here, so he may as well knock. After standing there for a full minute, he reaches out and does just that. 

He's not sure if he'll recognize Makoto's parents and is ready to make a polite inquiry—but when the door opens, Makoto himself is standing there. 

"Kisumi!" Surprise immediately gives way to concern. "Is Hayato okay?"

"He's fine." For a moment, Kisumi can only wonder if Makoto is for real. But of course he is; it's only that he's Makoto. Still, is he really not able to imagine that—"Can't one childhood friend come visit another?" Kisumi offers a smile, hoping to distract Makoto from the unintentionally plaintive edge of his tone.

It must work because Makoto doesn't seem to notice anything. "Oh yes, of course!" His brow smooths and he smiles in turn. "Sorry, would you like to come in?"

Kisumi crosses the threshold as Makoto steps aside for him. He takes off his shoes and drops his backpack beside them, crouching down to take out a small box. "I hope you still like these," he says, handing the box to Makoto.

Makoto's face breaks into a wide grin as he recognizes the chocolates he favored as a kid. "I can't believe you remember these!" It seems he does still like them because he can't resist opening the box and popping one of the chocolates into his mouth. He holds out the box and smiles when Kisumi selects one of the chocolates too.

The second box Kisumi offers up is larger. "I wasn't sure what your brother and sister like but Hayato loves these, so." 

Makoto recognizes this box at once as well. "They love cream puffs. They'll probably have to be held back from eating the whole thing in one sitting!" He grins as if he's imagining it; Kisumi imagines it too and grins back. "They're out with our parents right now but I'll be sure to give these to them when they get back. Thank you, this is very thoughtful."

Kisumi shrugs it off. "It's nothing compared to what you did for Hayato."

Makoto rubs the back of his neck. "That's not something you need to thank me for—it's my job, you know? And anyhow, it made me really happy to be able to help like that."

 _I know it did_ , Kisumi thinks, wondering if Makoto knows he's smiling like this. Aloud he only says, "So your family is out for the afternoon?"

"Yeah, they're at the movies."

"Ah."

For a short pause Kisumi wonders how broadly he'll have to hint for an invitation, but Makoto gets there himself. "Would you like to stay awhile? There's a PlayStation in my room, if you don't mind the mess…"

It turns out not to be actually messy, just a little untidy. Makoto apologizes anyhow as he straightens the bedclothes before offering Kisumi a seat. "Or we can sit on the floor, if you prefer?"

Kisumi scootches back, folding himself comfortably onto the bed. "This is good."

"All right, then." With a smile, Makoto hands him one of the controllers and sits next to him, legs draped over the edge and feet on the floor, leaning forward in concentration.

They've been playing for close to half an hour when Kisumi glances over and says casually, "So are you and Haru together yet?"

"No." Makoto laughs. Then his brow furrows, grin fading. "What do you mean, 'yet'?"

"Well, you've always liked him, haven't you?"

"No," Makoto says. "Not like that, anyhow."

"But you were always with him back then."

"That's just our friendship, how it works." The way Makoto smiles now makes something flip in Kisumi's stomach. "How it's always worked. So, you know, if you want to try with Haru, he's—I don't think he's with anyone…" It feels like there's more to the sentence but Makoto doesn't finish.

Kisumi looks at him for a moment longer, even though Makoto isn't looking at him. "All that time wasted." He sighs without meaning to, shakes his head, turns back to the game only to find it paused. He glances over and meets Makoto's curious gaze. "You know I liked you back then, right?"

Makoto looks honestly surprised. "I thought you liked Haru. You were always trying to talk to him and give him food and things like that. Isn't that why you used to flirt with me? To make him jealous?"

It's such an earnest question, Kisumi is too astonished to answer for a moment. Then he says, "You knew I was flirting with you?"

Makoto's eyebrows go up. "Yeah, of course." He grins as his brow settles. "It would be hard to miss that, you know?"

Flummoxed, Kisumi tries not to stare. How into Haru must Makoto be that he thinks _everyone_ is into Haru; that he couldn't accept the attention paid to him back then was meant for _him_? Maybe Kisumi should have tried harder then.

Maybe he should try harder now. "Well, I was flirting with you because I liked you. I was nice to Haru because I wanted to get along with him, so I could get closer to you."

He looks at Makoto looking at him. Makoto was a cute kid but he's downright beautiful now. He didn't seem to know it then and he almost certainly doesn't know it now, and there's something unfair in that.

"It didn't work, though," Kisumi continues. "You didn't seem to notice and I thought you two must have been together after all, or that you wanted to be and just hadn't figured it out yet."

Faint color dusts Makoto's cheeks now. "There was someone I liked… but I think Haru liked him, too, so… Anyhow, it's not important."

Kisumi is very interested in hearing more about this. For a hopeful flash he wonders if it might have been him—but this is Makoto and he would have just said so if that were the case. Kisumi is about to encourage him to go on, when he realizes Makoto can only be talking about one person.

Makoto hasn't said the name and Kisumi thinks it might not be his place to. He could move the conversation on but part of him needs to know: "Has anything happened since he came back from Australia?"

The deepening of Makoto's blush confirms the identity of that childhood crush. "No," he says, "I don't think so."

"Do you both still like him?"

Makoto shakes his head. "I think Haru might, but I gave that up a long time ago."

Kisumi can only conclude that Makoto decided not to try for anything with Rin as soon as he realized Haru liked Rin too. Not even that; as Makoto has admitted, he only had an unconfirmed guess. Kisumi feels unbelievably, unaccountably frustrated. It's one thing for Makoto to be Makoto but why can't he—Kisumi can't help wanting Makoto to want something for himself and to have it, to just go for it—

He goes for it himself.

Makoto yields immediately. Goes beyond yielding, pushing into the kiss with more enthusiasm than experience, which Kisumi doesn't mind at all.

"I really wanted to do that back then," Kisumi says when the kiss breaks and they're looking at each other again. He means to grin but somehow his mouth stays serious.

Makoto takes in a deep breath and lets it out without looking away. He moistens his lips. His voice is soft as he says, "What else did you want to do back then?"

Kisumi isn't sure what's being offered. He's not sure Makoto knows, either.

But this might be his only chance so he goes for it again: "I always wanted to get a good look at your cock."

For a breathless moment, Makoto holds the eye contact. Then he looks down to undo his trousers and takes himself out wordlessly. 

Even soft it would be impressive. But it's not entirely soft right now and Kisumi swallows hard as the sight goes to his own cock. "Worth it," he murmurs. He can feel Makoto's gaze and looks up into it, holds the gaze as he smiles. "Worth the wait."

The smile Makoto offers back is genuine and, as his gaze slides away, genuinely embarrassed. "Hey," Kisumi says, hoping this will distract from the embarrassment rather than adding to it, "do you want to see mine too?"

As Makoto's smile fades, Kisumi is prepared to laugh off the words as a bad joke. 

He's not prepared for Makoto to say, "Okay."

Kisumi's smile fades too. He wants, badly, to kiss Makoto again right now. But that's not what he offered or what Makoto has accepted, so he takes a deep breath, hopes Makoto doesn't hear how shaky it comes out, and takes out his cock for Makoto.

He studies Makoto's face as Makoto looks at it. Makoto is really looking; the heat of his gaze is making Kisumi warm everywhere. 

Makoto starts to say something when he looks up at last but Kisumi can't hear it, because he's got his tongue in Makoto's mouth, inviting Makoto's tongue into his.

"Sorry," he says as he sits back. He grins, not sorry at all. "What were you saying?"

"Oh." It's hard to tell whether the color lingering on Makoto's cheeks is due more to the kiss or to the words he's been thinking and says now: "I was just going to say you can touch mine, if you want." 

Kisumi does want, very much. But also: "You too." He blinks. "If you want."

Makoto nods. Kisumi thinks that's all he'll get, and it's enough for him—but then Makoto actually smiles and says, "Yeah."

He watches his own hand as he reaches for Makoto's cock, then lets his eyes fall shut at Makoto's first touch on his. Taking deep, measured breaths, he opens his eyes and traces the pattern of veins along Makoto's shaft, shivering inside as Makoto's fingertip starts to do the same. He glances up into Makoto's face and sees the same hot thrill he's feeling mirrored there.

Their gazes connect when Makoto looks up too. "This is my first time doing something like this." 

Kisumi has already guessed as much. His hand stills on Makoto's cock but doesn't come off yet. "Do you want to stop?"

Teeth digging lightly into his lower lip, Makoto shakes his head.

Kisumi takes a deep breath. Takes a chance. "Do you want to do more?"

Makoto's lip comes free with an audible breath of his own. "Okay." He leans over the side of the bed and, after feeling around, comes up with a small bottle of lotion. "It feels pretty good when I use this on myself…"

Although he can't help smiling, Kisumi doesn't say anything about the blush that crawls up the back of Makoto's neck and across his face. 

Trousers and briefs pushed down around their thighs, they lie down facing each other. The bed isn't that big but there's enough room that they can reach for each other between their bodies. Taking the lead, Kisumi starts exploring Makoto's cock and sighs as Makoto's now-slick fingers touch him once more. Encouraged by the soft, guttural whimpers coming from Makoto, he begins stroking in earnest as he leans in again and again to lick those sweet sounds directly from Makoto's tongue. 

When one of the kisses breaks, Makoto pulls back instead of leaning in as he's been doing. "Should I, um. I mean, do you want me to do something to get you off?"

"No," Kisumi says, "it's fine like this—and I'm probably going to come anyhow." It's true but there was enough hesitation in Makoto's offer that Kisumi doesn't want to push anything. "I can hold back, though." He tries for an easy, reassuring smile. "I don't mind if we stop."

"I don't want to stop." Makoto's flush deepens. "I want." His gaze flickers, then steadies. His breathing is even shakier than his gaze as he says, "I want you to come."

That alone is almost enough to make Kisumi come. "Here." He shifts onto his back and relinquishes Makoto's cock to reach for his wrist, guiding Makoto to the exact speed and pressure guaranteed to get him there. When he feels Makoto get it, he lets go and watches Makoto's hand moving on him for a few strokes.

Sure that Makoto is watching that too, Kisumi steals a glance at his face—and feels a hot jolt when their eyes meet. 

He stays in the gaze as the heat rushes through him to his cock. "I'm going to—"

"Yeah." Makoto's lashes flutter as Kisumi spurts out over the fingers still moving on him to coax out more, which Kisumi gives.

When Makoto glances down, Kisumi does too. He wants to bring Makoto's fingers to his mouth and lick them clean but he thinks that might be too much. His gaze shifts to Makoto's cock, still hard. Kisumi really wants to go down on him but that would definitely be too much. 

At least Kisumi can rub him off like Makoto did for him. He starts to reach for Makoto's cock but Makoto is quicker. Content to let Makoto do what feels comfortable and right for him, Kisumi rolls onto his side to watch Makoto stroking off. Makoto's face is beautifully flushed, his eyes closed, lips parted. When the furrow of his brow deepens, Kisumi says, "Are you close?" Makoto's eyes stay closed as he nods, tongue flicking out over his lower lip. Kisumi can't help moistening his own lips. "What can I do for you?" 

"Kiss me. Please."

 _Oh fuck, Makoto, you don't even know, do you~_ Kisumi thought he wanted to watch Makoto come but as he sighs into Makoto now, tongues his mouth and swallows his moans, this is all he needs; and, just now at least, it's all Makoto needs too.

For a few moments, there's nothing but the sound of their breathing. Then Makoto says, "Is there anything else you want?" His tone holds no desperation but there's a definite eagerness to please, and suddenly Kisumi has doubts. What if Makoto is only doing this because Kisumi made it clear how badly he's wanted it?

"Yes," he says. He pushes himself up and Makoto sits up too. "I want you to know there's someone who likes you like this, and always has." He takes a breath. "More importantly, I want you to go after what you want. So if you like." He can't bring himself to actually say Rin's name and settles for, "Someone, you should—"

Makoto presses his lips to Kisumi's.

"Kiss him," Makoto says when they part. "That's what you were going to say, right?" There's a hint of mischief to the curve of his mouth that Kisumi has rarely seen in Makoto before. It's a good look.

His own smile widens. "Right." He could think about whether Makoto has liked him all along or is only starting to like him this way because of what they've been doing but he doesn't see the point in such an exercise. Besides, he'd rather kiss Makoto again than do any thinking or anything else right now, so that's what he does.

They make out until the sounds of Makoto's family returning home interrupt them. Hastily putting themselves in order, Makoto and Kisumi go out to greet them. Ren and Ran have already found the cream puffs and, over the sort of mild protest that indicates indulgent resignation on Mr. Tachibana's part, are digging in. They look up long enough to offer an enthusiastic thanks when Makoto says, "Those are from Kisumi." 

The unexpected flash of heat fades from Kisumi's face almost as soon as it rises. This is the first time Makoto has used his name since their first kiss. He doesn't know why that would provoke such a response in him, since Makoto has always called him by his first name, but somehow it felt different when Makoto said it just now... Fortunately everyone, including Makoto, seems focused on the twins and Kisumi thinks he got away with the blush, until he sees the way Mrs. Tachibana smiles as she turns her face away quickly. 

She's still smiling when she looks back and asks if he'd like to stay for dinner. He keeps his tone even as he declines politely. "Maybe next time, then," she says, her own tone so even he's not sure if the sagacious smile he caught before was only his imagination.

There's nothing at all ambiguous in Makoto's smile as he walks Kisumi to the door, or in the suggestion offered and accepted to shoot hoops next week, or in the kiss they share before they part until next time.


End file.
